Hasta en las mejores familias
by Arashi hetalia
Summary: Toda familia tiene sus reglas y la asiática no es la excepción aquí todas las reglas con explicación (mi primer fic)
1. Chapter 1

Hasta en las mejores familias

Prologo

Reglas

Hey cachorros ¿como están? Bueno primero que nada esta seria mi primer historia la verdad tenia ganas de escribir algo como esto bien esperó que este prologo sea de su agrado

 _Las reglas no oficiales de la familia asiática_

 _Todas las familias SIN excepción tienen sus reglas y claro los asiáticos habían fijado las suyas en un lugar muuuuy estratégico de la casa de China estaba colocada la lista de reglas que todos los asiáticos y los agenos debían seguir al pie de la letra de lo contrario habia muy serias consecuencias la lista es la siguiente..._

 _ **1 nunca de los nunca ayudar a ninguno de los asiáticos a escapar de China**_

La ultima vez que Norte ayudó a escapar a Japón de China el regaño por parte de este fue indescriptible

 _ **2 Jamas de los jamases llames linda a Vietnam**_

Sólo una persona puede llamarla así y es que ni ella misma puede resistirse a su dulzura

 _ **3 Tailandia tiene prohibidisimo llevar a sus elefantes a la casa de china**_

La ultima vez que llevo a un elefante a su casa el jardín quedó hecho un desastre

 _ **4 No tocar la canción "one love" de Arashi cuando Japón y México del norte están conversando**_

La primera vez no lo consideraron gracioso mucho menos la decimoquinta

 _ **5 No llamar primor a Corea del sur**_

El último que la llamo así terminó en el hospital por dos semanas

 _ **6 Nunca caer en los ojos de cahorro de Taiwan**_

Ella se las ah arreglado para manipular a su antojo al que cae

 _ **7 Hong Kong tiene estrictamente prohibido cocinar**_

Durante la noche de comida casera fue su turno en la cocina lastima que tenga el mismo pésimo gusto para la comida por lo que se las arreglo para mandar a todos al medico por intoxicación

 _ **8 Bambi y Titanic son películas prohibidisimas en la noche de películas**_

Macau estaba inconsolable cuando la madre de Bambi murió o cuando la historia de amor de Jack y Rose término en tragedia

 _ **9 No tocar la marcha imperial de star wars cuando China se acerca**_

En serio no es gracioso

 _ **10 No poner canciones románticas cuando Vietnam o alguno de sus aliados están conversando**_

 _ **Vientam**_ da mucho miedo cuando se enoja __

 _ **11 Nunca hablar de comprar marfil en frente de Tailsndia**_

Tailandia sera un amor de persona pero cuando se enoja puede ser muy cruel

 _ **12 Nunca preguntarle a Japón cosas como de donde vienen los bebes o porque se extinguieron los dinosaurios**_

Sus respuestas seran absurdas "los bebes los traen las esferas del dragón" "el dios Billis los destruyo por maleducados"

 _ **13 Nunca critiques los doramas de Corea del sur**_

Si no quieres que te haga un mega dramón mejor no lo hagas

 _ **14 Taiwan tiene prohibido oír musica a todo volumen**_

Los vecinos fueron a quejarse incluso amenazaron con llamar a la policía si no se callaba por ese escandalo

 _ **15 Hong Kong tiene prohibido prender petardos en la casa de China**_

La ultima vez que eso paso la mitad de la casa terminó incendiada

 _ **16 Nunca desafiar a Macau a un juego de pokar**_

Si no quieres perder todo tu dinero en una hora o menos no lo hagas

 _ **17 Nunca preguntarle a China sobre su apariencia femenina**_

Este es un tema bastante incomodo para todos en especial para Yao

 _ **18 No hablar de estados unidos en frente de Vietnam**_

Ella no lo puede ver ni en pintura

 _ **19 Los elefantes NO son medios de transporte**_

Cuando Tailandia llegó en su elefante a la cumbre internacional casi lo linchan por los enormes problemas de tránsito

 _ **20 No darle altas dosis de azúcar a Japón NUNCA**_

La ultima vez casi se le declara a Norte

 _ **21 Nunca preguntarle a Corea sobre su edad**_

Su ultimo cumpleaños salió tan mal que prefiere olvidarlo

 _ **22 Los ojos de cachorro NO son técnicas de negociación**_

Taiwan insiste en que si ya que siempre funcionan

 _ **23 Bajo ningún motivo Hong Kong pude usar Youtube**_

La ultima vez todo el mundo se entero que China duerme con una pijama de Hello Kitty

 _ **24 La familia asiática sera la mas disfuncional de todas pero para Macau son lo más importante y valioso que tiene molestarlos es bajo su propio riesgo**_

Esta no necesita explicación

Bueno por hoy es todo se aceptan toda clase de sugerencias la próxima vez hablaremos de la primera regla ba bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hasta en las mejores familias

Regla numero 1

 _Nunca ayudar a ninguno de los asiáticos a escapar de China_

 _ **Disclamer Hetalia no me pertenece solo la historia es mía México del norte pertenece a Xjapan**_

 _ **Xjapan: muchas gracias por el apoyo y el comentario espero te guste el de hoy**_

 _ **DNat: muchas gracias por el apoyo y por agregar**_

 _ **Valen: muchas gracias por el apoyo y por el comentario espero te guste el capitulo**_

 _ **Sin mas aquí esta la siguiente regla**_

Debió haberse negado debió haberle dicho que no pero no tenía que ayudarlo claro no sabía de lo que el chino era capaz era un día tranquilo otra reunión de la ONU se llevaba a cabo en ese momento la mexicana noto que su mejor amigo corría bastante acelerado mirando para todos lados

—Mekishiko san onegai taskete — dijo el japonés bastante nervioso

—Kiku ¿que ocurre? — pregunto ella confundida

—tiene que esconderme de China nii sama no quiero hacer ese examen medico

Ahí es donde debió haberse negado debió mantenerse firme pero el japonés estaba casi casi suplicándole lo peor de todo fue cuando este le recordó los cuatrocientos años de amistad que tenían , la chica dio un largo largo suspiro antes de ceder

—esta bien un escondete en ese ropero yo distraigo a China

—arigato

Tiempo después China llego hecho una furia a la sala de reuniones buscando a su hermano menor

—Mexico ¿has visto a Japón aru? — le pregunto este muy molesto

— etto... No señor China no lo he visto en todo el día — le respondio nerviosa y esperando que fuera creíble

China dio un largo suspiro agradeciendo a la mexicana pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada algo pasó pues parecía que la suerte no estaba del lado del japonés y la mexicana ya que la puerta de la repisa donde Kiku se había escondido se abrió y para colmo de males este cayo encima de Yao, quien se puso furico el resto del día se convirtio en un caos por el escandalo de los hermanos mientras Kiku echaba a correr Yao trataba de alcanzarlo, mientras se le salia una que otra grosería que provocaba que el pobre de Macau se sonrojara y quisiera desaparecer

— México tu y yo hablaremos mas tarde aru — dijo el chino molesto

La mexicana suspiro pero bueno China solo era un buen amigo no era como si fuera a regañarla como niña pequeña ¿o si?

Mientras todo esto pasaba China correteaba a Japon con jeringa en mano sabia lo mucho que el y Corea del sur odiaban las inyecciones pero este ya llevaba tres días con catarro y tenia que curarlo de algún modo u otro ¿verdad?

Poco después le dio alcance aplicándole el remedio bastante molesto

— si no fueras tan quisquilloso aru no habría necesidad de esto aru

La cumbre internacional dio inició y claro como siempre era un desastre por no decir drama... Bueno el chiste era que los mismos de siempre provocaban el caos América diciendo estupidez y media Francia e Inglaterra diciéndose hasta del mal que se van a morir Corea Hong Kong y Taiwan haciendo escandalo Rusia y Bielorusia espantando a medio mundo y la pobre de Alemania queriendo que se la tragara la tierra en fin típica reunión pero cuando esta término China habló con México del norte por mas de una hora mientras todos los demás esperaban en silencio

A la hora y media de haber terminado de hablar la chica salio con cara de niña regañada por su padre y eso que China no era nada suyo ,cuando le preguntaron que había pasado ella solo dijo

—China se enojo solo porqué ayude a un amigo

Y si que aprendió una lección desafiar a alguien con mas de 4000 años de existencia no es buena idea

Desde ese día esta un papel en un lugar muy estratégico de la casa del chino quien se dedico a repartirlo por toda la ONU ese era un reglamento NO oficial que TODOS debían seguir al pie de la letra y como era de esperarse su regla numero 1 era :

Nunca de los nuncas ayudar a ningún asiático a escapar de su hermano mayor

Bueno esta es la primera regla este sera una serie de mini drables explicando cada una de las reglas por cierto ¿que regla quieren que sea la siguiente?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hasta en las mejores familias**_

 _ **Regla 2**_

 _ **"No llamar linda a Vietnam "**_

 _ **Que tal espero se encuentren bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por no actualizar en meces pero tenía mucho que hacer bueno esperó sea de su agrado**_

 _Respuesta a Revews y favoritos_

 _Vakirene : la idea es esa ya que los pocos fics que había de la familia asiática hablan de drama me gusta pensar que también tienen sus buenos momentos_

 _Aidark la sacerdotisa : muchas gracias por el favorito espero te guste_

 _JPArtist : me alegra que te gustara espero te guste el de hoy_

 _Anitalapamdicornia : muchas gracias por el favorito_

 _Xjapan: no me decidi por una así que haré en orden_

En la cumbre internacional se escuchaba un escandalo y no era precisamente por los mismos de siempre se trataba de Vietnam quien le decía hasta del mal que se iba a morir a estados unidos y es que el pobre no creyó que fuera un gran problema digo Macau la llamaba así casi siempre y no pasaba absolutamente nada así que pensó que no le importaba que la llamaran "linda" que equivocado estaba

Resulta que Vietnam y Estados unidos fuero los primeros en llegar al edificio de la ONU una vez para que firmara el tratado de paz una vez que se firmó dicho acuerdo el americano agradeció a la asiática en si el agradecimiento no era el problema el problema fue que la llamara con ese mote no se percato del peligro hasta que vio la mirada asesina de la vietnamita ahí se dio cuenta de su grave error : haberla llamado "linda" en ese momento hizo lo que cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiera hecho

Correr

Tiempo después se corrió el chisme ( gracias a Polonia) que Vietnam correteo a Estados Unidos por todo el pasillo abordándolo a escasos tres metros de distancia lo inmovilizó sin piedad alguna golpeándolo con tremenda patada voladora obviamente dejándole inconsciente, después de esto se levanto como si nada y se fue de regreso a la sala de conferencias

Estados unidos no pudo explicar correctamente lo que paso hasta pasadas dos horas y claro hasta que China Hong Kong Corea y Taiwan dejaron de reír histéricamente tiempo después China le explico que Vietnam odiaba que la llamaran así a excepción de el y Macau

Vietnam había desistido de pedirle a China que no lo hiciera pues este se empeñaba en hacerlo y Macau bueno a todas sus hermanas tanto lusas como asiáticas las llamaba así y es que ni ella podía decirle que no a su mirada inocente y carita de niño.

Y así la regla numero dos fue añadida a la lista de reglas no oficiales y el respeto a Vietnam aumento a sobre manera y ¿como no respetar a una mujer de mas de cinco siglos encima que puede noquearte con una patada voladora?

 _ **Bueno aquí esta espero les haya gustado ciao y hasta la pasta**_


End file.
